


Not Yet A Place of Comfort

by riahchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Sansa Stark married her uncle, and the second Sansa Stark follows suit. From a prompt on valar_morekinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet A Place of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> The first Sansa Stark married her uncle, and the second Sansa Stark follows suit. From a prompt on valar_morekinks (http://valar-morekinks.livejournal.com/316.html?thread=154428#t154428).

For all that Sansa had suffered, she found safety in her uncle's arms. She had dreamed of Jon, her brother-cousin but neither he nor the dragons nor the queen who brought them survived the final great battle beyond the fallen Wall. Nor had her unwanted first husband.

Rickon returned with surviving banners acclaiming his kingship. With him came those wish for her claim, her place in the new King of Winter's household. More of the same from men of the South.

Then, home came humble Benjen bearing news of Bran still in the north. He couldn't explain how he returned, only through caves and cold with Lord Reed's surviving daughter, but his familiar face nearly brought Sansa to tears.

Arya was the last to return with a more contained wildness and a blacksmith knight of a husband.

All those Sansa had mourned and fought to have returned to her were there in her home and despite being pulled in a myriad of directions she would not be moved from them.

It was her idea and it took time to convince him for, like Jon, he had resigned his life to solitary service. But, like Jon, it was love for his family that swayed him.

When they married and he placed his cloak around her, he allowed her to stay where she most desired to be and her gratitude smoothed over many rough places. He made few demands of her, this uncle-husband, and they had not yet reached a place of comfort, but there was love and respect and those were things they could build on.


End file.
